


A friend in need is a friend indeed

by BrokenIto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: Some unexpected words from Regis.





	A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A friend in need is a friend indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953187) by [BrokenIto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto). 



> It's the first time that I'm trying to write a fic in English, though it's a translation of my own work, the difficulty was not declined anyway. Warning for bad grammar and weird sentences.  
> I'm feeling super awkward right now ;w;

"Not ready to leave yet, " Said Geralt.

Regis grabbed the bottle and took a sip of it: “Sure, after we have witnessed - and, in fact, on several occasions incited - many great and weighty events. After all that toil, I believe we deserve a bit of a rest.”

Geralt leaned to the rock behind, eyes gazing at the bonfire. 

The river of Toussaint was flowing faintly at their side. Fireflies stretched their wings, hovering around in the warm night, dark green spots were twinkling above the reeds. Henrietta’s castle was still visible under the dark blue sky, the precipitous cliff has blocked all the cloak and dagger carried by the wind. Geralt smoothed away a wisp of hair from his eyes, head slightly dizzied by the effect of southern hooch, which was persuading them to fall into the sleep after paying the penalty.

Toussaint is a dream, it could be eternal if you are willing to stay at here. The river is not filled with milk or honey, but every drop of blood here carries the scent of fine mellowed wine.

“So, what about now?” Regis asked, “The Duchess is known for being unpredictable, I'm still worried about that, one day, her attitude towards you may turn into hostile or worse. I have considered that I shall not leave you in such a hurry, comparing to the risk you went through with me, it cannot be called fair at all.” His fingers were tapping on the bottle. “However, the seed of hatred is sowed…The merchants are placing garlic and holy water on their stall, though it would hardly hurt anyone except those who have a strong appetite and a weak stomach. But no longer can I continue my studies at this rate. Since Dettlaff has left, it’s time for me to leave now.”

“For you.” Said Geralt. He threw another twig to feed the flame. “Dettlaff was far from the worst I have seen. But, for you, Regis.”

The fact Ciri was gone has withdrawn another part from his life, till now he still can sense the small indentation inside his heart, blurry and obscured. Saving a life won’t fill it up, but losing one more would certainly deepen the wound.

The vampire closed his mouth. Rarely, there was no reflective expression on his face.

Geralt took the bottle from his hand, finished the last gulp of it.

“Thank you, Geralt... I’m very grateful.” Regis said.

The Witcher sensed some hesitation from his soft voice. “I didn’t realize that you would try to hold back words for me.” He said:” Tell me then, Regis, where are you going to?”

“Oh, that’s not about my destination.” The vampire answered. He actually looked released after being questioned, though his tone was still tense:" but the starting point.”

“Don’t make me guess.” Geralt sighed. He does not have a lot of countermeasures when it comes to guessing, except force or surrender.

“I found It’s essential for me to leave you.” Said Regis. “…And you wouldn't have guessed it.”

“……” Geralt kicked the bottle away: “Any reasons?”

“Based on our sharing past, I don’t see the necessity of informing the various difference between Vampires and Human again; Though this affair or act would usually be considered as a blasphemy behaviour indeed, for the sex between same gender is merely about seeking physical and mental pleasure without the duty on breeding descendants. But I have seen this behaviour appeared among most animals during my observation. Another thing I found quite interesting about this is that: Human can grow strong fear when finding the act of sex does not happen in the way they have participated before, but some of you could be very enthusiastic about having sex with a woman dressed like a man, or the other way around.”

“……”

The burning twigs snapped in the flame.

A raven cawed. Then a small smile appeared on Regis’ face.

“Regis,” Said Geralt:" So that’s why you are leaving. If only I knew your relationship with Dettlaff--”

“Oh, no,” Regis turned to look at him:" it's not about Dettlaff. My apologies, I shouldn't forget to mention it to you.”

The raven cawed again, sounded like a laugh.

“……”

“See?” The vampire began to speak again: “That’s why I have to leave now. I should never let myself drive you into the danger again. My friend, for I do wish you a fair ending, at heart.”

“But I don’t wish to be the reason for your leaving, Regis.”

“Like I said, you cannot set a trial for a recovering addict. But,” The vampire raised up, “Somehow, I still have the hunch that we will meet again, soon or later.”

“......Take care. Regis.” The Witcher said.

“Farewell, Geralt.” The Vampire answered.

Then, just like the past, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy turned into a silver mist, faded into the air.

Geralt sat in silence for a while. He took a breath, then lay himself down beside the bonfire. The warm flame lighted up his face and the wolf medallion was resting on his chest peacefully.

Only the firefly continued to flap its wings in the air.


End file.
